


I need to know you're there

by sheisbrighter (toaquiprashippar)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Desperate Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, post 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/sheisbrighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver felt a squeeze on his finger, and he woke up to see who tried to awake him, he fell asleep quickly, and before he could get up, he saw a vision that brought tears to his eyes: his favorite blue orbs looking back at him, she had a confused expression but she was there. Alive, probably babbling in her mind. </p><p>Smut and fluf to warm up these holidays, because I was bored and I've been reading too much smut. Sorry, not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need to know you're there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandy :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sandy+%3A%29).



> Just a bit of shameless smut for you guys to enjoy the holidays! I was unsure if I should post it because I never wrote SUCH a smut, so let me know what you guys think about it. I'm new at writing smut and still a bit shy about it. And english is not my first language so I might have made a few mistakes, let me know in the comments below! Love you guys very much, and merry merry christmas! <3

A whole month. That’s how long it took to Felicity to wake up. Felicity had been hit in four places and after almost 36 hours of surgery, she didn’t wake up. The doctors told him she needed the rest and they expected her to wake up…When she was ready. A whole month it took Oliver to breathe again, to really eat and to actually take a nap.

He barely ate, slept or even showered for the whole month Felicity was at the hospital. He would hold her hand and look at her until Donna would come to do so while he went out on the streets, out for blood. Damian Darhk’s blood. Yet, he was nowhere near finding that bastard, but after torturing a ghost or two, he found out something interesting: Darhk had a family. One he could use, as his leverage. It doesn’t matter how unheroic it might sound, Felicity had her beautiful eyes closed and it was that demon’s life. Moral and ethics be damned.

On the first day of the second month she was there, Oliver felt a squeeze on his finger, and he woke up to see who tried to awake him, he fell asleep quickly, and before he could get up, he saw a vision that brought tears to his eyes: his favorite blue orbs looking back at him, she had a confused expression but she was there. Alive, probably babbling in her mind.

“Felicity?” He almost whispered.

“Oliver…What…What happened?” She asked quietly, almost a whisper.

“Oh, babe. I can’t believe you’re awake, I missed you” He hugged her and she felt pain on her stomach but didn’t complain, he needed this, she could feel it. She slowly held his neck and caressed his hair.

“I’m okay, Oliver…I’m okay. You will never lose me, okay?” She said to him while his face left her neck, and he stared back at her.

“Darhk shot us, and you got hit. You had a surgery done and you are okay. You are home, baby” She knew what he meant. She was at a hospital bed, she knew. But it was not about the place they were, she was home with him, he was her home. She was safe and he was here and that was all that mattered. That and the aspirin she was hoping to get, maybe Diggle could give her one of his blissful ones.

“I’m gonna go call the nurse to check on you, okay? And I’ll call Donna” He kissed her dearly and the machine that recorded her heartbeats went crazy, she blushed and he laughed.

“You do the same to me” He winked and left the room to find the nurse.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Another month later and they were sitting on their couch, he was massaging her foot and she was telling him about her projects with Curtis for saving the company, and he was mostly listening to her babbles and enjoying his quiet night. They were halfway through the second bottle of their favorite Lafite Rotschield. He had made them lasagna.

“I missed this” He spoke quietly after she went silent, not an awkward silence, a comfortable silence.

“What?” She asked him.

“Me and you. Doing nothing. Just being together, like we used to in Ivy Town” He pressed her foot in a delicious way and she moaned.

“Oh, I missed your massages” She chuckled “I love being here, but I missed it too. These last few months have been quite a ride” She sit next to him and he looked at her lovingly.

“When you were…At the hospital” He gulped “I praid for a God I wasn’t even sure existed, to have you next to me like this. He must be real, considering you are here and you are safe” He felt a tear roll down his face.

“Don’t go there. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere” She kissed his tear and she sit in his lap, straddling him and wrapping her arms on his neck and kissing him slowly. He moaned against her mouth when their centers met and he could feel how wet she was.

“I missed this too” He grinned and she bit her lip, so did she.

“The doctor said a month” She said and he knew exactly what she meant.

“I know. A month today” Oliver smiled.

“So this is what the lasagna and the wine was for?” She teased him, her hand under his shirt, her nails scratching slightly against his abs.

“To feed you, babe. You’ll need your energy” He bit her lip and she straddled him again.

“It’s a good thing I ate properly, then” She kissed him hungrily. They were thrist for each other and she took of his shirt while he roll up the skirt of her dress and his talented fingers opened her dress with one hand while the other massaged her boob. She decided he had too many clothes, and she got up to take her dress off while he took his pants and boxer off. He was hard for her and she bit her lip once more, remembering the delicious stretch of having him inside her and longing for it now. But he was in a playful mood, this would take some time. And with the flashbacks she had on his tongue, she wouldn’t complain about it. She was in her underwear and she had put her heels on and he was naked, he held her ass and she wrapped her legs on his waist so he could take them to their room, while he walked very slowly more focused on the open mouthed kisses he was spreading on her neck and breasts. When they reached their bedroom, he was going to throw her on bed when she went down on her knees and massaged his thighs.

She knew they would play a while, and she wanted to be the first to go. His member was close to her face but she wouldn’t touch or even breathe next to it, she was a tease and right now she was massaging his thigs and touching his balls. He looked at her, desperate and she chuckled. And then she grabbed him on her hand, stroking it slightly. He moaned loudly.

She stroke his length up and down, slowly, teasing him with her thumb, spreading his precum all over his shaft and with every moan she got from him, the wetter she felt herself getting. His face was twisted in pleasure when her lips met his shaft, and she liked how out of control she was making him feel.

Oliver Queen, a wild womanizer, was destroyed in her bed, with nothing on but her mouth covering his hard member that was way bigger than she was used to, but to imagine all that inside her made her drip with want.

Her tongue played his member and he was helding himself back from thrusting up to her when she swolled him deep, until he felt the back of her throat. It was too damn good, he needed her to stop otherwise he wouldn’t be able to finish it the way he wanted. She did it many many times, feeling him pulsing on her lips, and he was almost there…She needed to stop now.

“Felicity…now” He tried speaking but it sounded more like a cry, because her tongue passed on his slit and he left out a breathy ‘fuck’.

She left him out with a pop and looked at him as innocent as possible and he almost came there. That minx was giving him the best blowjob of his life and yet she acted like she just asked him if he wanted milk. He felt a sudden urgency overtake him and he got up from bed real quick and decided she still had too many clothes on: her bra and panties, all black lace and her nude high heels that made her lean and delicious legs look even longer than they were.

He held her on the edge of the bed, where he took her bra with one hand while the other touched one breast, playing with her nipple under the fabric. When he released her bra and took it off, he looked down at her and felt something warming him up and it wasn’t sexual. It was the feeling of having this beautiful, smart, kind woman all spread out for him at her bed, with no bra on, and a tiny panties that left little to imagination but just enough to make him want to rip it off and lick her slit up and down. She was breathing heavy and her chest was red, she had plump lips from their kisses and he saw marks he knew would make her company maybe for a couple of weeks, all down her throat and chest. He did this. All of this. And according to her moans, she loved every second of it.

He grabbed one boob while his mouth met the other: sucking, pulling, slightly bitting while his hand played with her hard nipple and she was squirming under him. She wanted him to touch her where his length was touching her right now. He dropped her boob while his mouth went to the other one, while his hand held himself to play with her, passing it on her clit above the fabric, and she moaned loudly. He felt never felt his dick harder but he wasn’t gonna fuck her right now, he wanted to taste her, all of her, little by little, so he just teased her endlessly and while his mouth played with her boobs, chest and stomach, he ripped her panties off, which made her yelp.

He spread her open even more, but held her legs and put them in his shoulder while he slowly kissed the inside of her thighs, tiny, mouthy kisses with soft bites and she felt her body grow even more hot, she was sure she would combust by the end of the night. When his tongue found her crotch, he decided to play there, where he would suck and kiss both sides of it while he left her untouched where she wanted him.

“Oliver…” She was nearly begging, he loved it.

“And then he smelled her warmed center before he gave her open mouthed kisses, and his tongue travelled through her slit. She bit her lip to avoid screaming and he held her hand on the sides of her head.

“I wanna hear you scream to me, Felicity. I wanna hear you scream my name while you come in my mouth”

“Oh God…” She wasn’t sure what was making her hotter, his tongue speaking to her vagina or his teasing fingers entering her, but she was on fire and she wanted to get burned.

He entered her with two fingers the same time his tongue found her clit and she screamed his name out loud. He thrust in deep, and he felt her walls squeeze his fingers while he drove her to paradise with his talented and warm tongue. She felt him in and out, while her clit was sucked and bit, she was spiraling and it didn’t taker her much longer until she screamed out his name so loud he was sure all her neighbors could have been awakened by it, but he didn’t give a fuck about it and from her face, neither did she.

He continue to thrust his finger throughout her orgasm, keeping her in Olympus for a while longer, and when his fingers left her, he licked them clean, and she grabbed him back to her and kissed him deep, reliving her pleasure by feeling herself on him.

“Do you like it?” He asked her and she kissed him again.

“You made this, of course I do.” She blushed at him and he chuckled, so hard his penis hurted.

“You are my favorite taste, Felicity” He sucked on her neck and she begged him.

“Oliver, please…” She was stroking his length and he knew what she wanted. He grinned at her and he let her lead himself to her entrance, where he took control and teased her a couple of times, rubbing himself on her before he entered her, to the hilt. He gave her a moment to adapt to his size, he was huge and fuck was she tight. When she felt ready to feel him, she dug her nails on his back and he started thrusting slowly, in a teasing pace. She thrust up to him and he chuckled. She was gonna leave him lifeless, and he loved it.

This wasn’t love making, it was fucking, but filled with love. It was rough but sensual, quick but savoring, deep but the feelings went even deeper. It was desperation and fear leaving their bodies, it was Oliver making sure she was actually here and Felicity showing him indeed she was. When he entered her, he was home. He never felt this much pleasure with any other woman, and he had PLENTY of sex his entire life. But this? This was different, the way she welcomed him, the way she breathed out in his ear, and how her nails decided his back needed her marks on it. How she bite his ear and how her walls squeezed him with every thrust and her walls were velvet…on fire. She was home and he never wanted to leave, but he could feel that tingling on his spine and the pleasure growing stronger by the second. He was close but he wouldn’t get there without her, which made his finger find her clit and he rubbed it on it pressing her in a delicious way. She wasn’t going to come with him, they would find nirvana together. There was no other way to describe the pleasure they were both feeling, and when her orgasm came, his came at the next thrust, but he went on entering her hard, prolonguing their pleasure. She could feel his seed overflowing her center and she was glad for the pills she asked the nurses to continue giving her during her stay at the hospital. They were a sweaty mess and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She hated sleeping like this but she was too comfortable to even move. When they came back from their orgasm, he kissed her face down to her neck and shoulders, and she chuckled softly. He left her and heard her whimp, he laughed and went to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to clean her up, and then after doing so, he went back to bed and brought her closer to him, laying on his chest. In less than five minutes, sleep took her and he was stroking her spine when it took him too.

Both of them just knew the beautiful dreams they’d have that night, but none of it could be better than the reality they found in each other not long ago.

He haven’t sleep in such a peace for years, and she dreamed as she hadn’t in a long long time. They do say you always sleep best when you’re at home, and they were each other’s.

Damian Darhk was gonna have to try harder to break them, and Oliver and Felicity were both sure he wouldn’t succeed. They had each other, and that bond, it was unbreakable, not even death would break them. So they slept like they haven’t in a very long time. And how they would sleep for years and years to come. If Eobard Thawne was right, for at least 56 years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo...Sorry for this much angst, I hope you all liked it. If you liked or hated it, let me know in the comments below, your critics will always be welcomed. They help me improve!
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved! And will be considered a christmas gift! HAHA
> 
> Love you all and a very merry christmas for all of you, beautiful people <3 <3 <3


End file.
